initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Golden Sword
Introduction Formed from the shards of resistance, an order has finally risin to combat the forces of darkness and evil in this land. We fight evil in all its forms, and let our swords be a light in this otherwise dark land. History Formed October 29th Anno Domini 2018, during the siege of Aera on that said date, a former mercenary looked at the damage one evil person did with 5 characters. The damage has not been completely rebuilt, but that mercenary left his job and founded an order dedicated to defend everyone against Evil and Corruption. One of the first tests of the young order was during the zombie apocalypse of November 1st, The Knights lead the charge. Its small size proved beneficial to rapid response, and a scout party sent a mere 15 minutes after the event started located the zombie horde, and subsequently helped drive it off. After the order drove off the horde, the order fell apart with the disappearance of the leader. By the time he returned, the order was no more. So on February 8th 2019, he reorganized the order. Economy The economy and handling of order funds is as such: Chief Supplier. This is the man who handles the distribution of supplies from the main supply dump to local dumps in the cities. Local suppliers. These are the men in charge of local Supply depots. If a withdrawal is requested, PM your local Supplier, and he will see if the supply is available, if so, he will pass the application on to the Chief supplier, who will approve or disapprove, based on need. Then, he will ether allow the person to get it out of the depot, or work with the Chief General to organize an expedition to deliver it. Organization. The Organization is based on a system of ranks. Golden Council The Golden council, is a group of high level Knights, who advise and assist the grandmaster Golden Grandmaster Current Holder: The Outcast Wolf The Grandmaster is the leader of the order, and is in charge of all other members of the group. Only at his word can war be declared or knights be appointed to the Golden Council. He can veto any appointment or other decision Golden Chief Diplomat Current Holder: None The Chief diplomat is the main negotiator of the order, he has the power to negotiate peace and alliances. Only a Knight may hold this role. Golden Chief Administrator. Current Holder: None This is the man who may appoint squires and other administrative positions. Only a knight may hold this role. Golden Chief Supplier Current holder: None The man in charge of logistics, it is on his word that supplies can be taken from the stockpiles and added to personal stockpiles. He can also order taxes in order to supply the order with funds. He also runs the order store. Only a Knight or Sergeant may hold this role. This is the only spot on the Golden Council available to Sergeants. Golden Chief General Current Holder: None This is the man in charge of all military operations. He cannot declare war, but he is often responsible for victory. Only a Knight may hold this role. Army Ranks. The Golden Army is everyone not in another role. They are the main fighting force of the order. They include both untrained noobs, to the Elite Sergeants, who have not been taken as squires, but are still high level troops. This includes all Knights not in a role. Commander Current Aera Holder: None Current Volaris Holder: None These are the main generals. All high level knights that have proven themselves in battle. They are subordinate to only the Golden council. They take missions assigned by the Council, and assign the capitan they feel is most up to the task. They can also lead troops into battle themselves if they want. Only Knights may have this role. Captain Current Holders: None The captains are the field commanders, in charge of taking assignments from their local commander, and assembling the team to complete it. They are responsible for being party leader for small level missions, and fight with the troops. Only Knights and Sergeants may fill this role Knight Current holders: None This is the lowest rank with admin power, and that is extremely limited. They tend to be stronger players, Having been trained for at least seven days, and are the only ones who can make knights. Sergeant Current Holders: None These are the Elite foot soldiers, Players who have either declined the Squire program, or haven't taken it yet, they are the ideal foot soldiers. They have increased priority for the squire program, and are all above 40 HP. Squire Current Holders: Dsherck These are knights in training. They have accepted the apprenticeship and now work, fighting at their master's side. They serve as such until their master deems them worthy of knighthood. Once that is achieved, they may dub them a Knight. Footman Current holders: None These are the rabble of the army, varying in skill and equipment. They fill the bulk of the squads. They may advance by increasing in skill, and taking an apprenticeship program. Achievement Titles These are titles that grant prestige to members. They may be earned when the requirements are granted. They appear in game on members. They also carry a cash prize. They must have proof that they completed it, unless the role is Bane of Evil. Slayer of Kings: When you kill at least 3 bosses with the name "King" in it. (5,000 gold) This must be proven by showing either bodies or drops from all three. Bane of Evil: When you reach 49 HP (500 gold,) No proof required. ''Golden Swordsman: ''When you actually find a golden sword (100 Gold.) Proof is the sword. ''Collector of Epics: ''When you have at least 50 Epics: (15,000 Gold) Proof by sharing all 50. Anthem Category:Player Groups